Quiet Reunion
by himura kyou
Summary: Aku selalu mengingat semua tentang dirimu, karena kenangan-kenangan itulah yang membuat dirimu tetap hidup di dalam hatiku... a fic for Infantrum Valentine Challenge. selamat membaca dan memberi review... arigatobi...


Fandom : Nartobitobitobi

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : curhat gaje

Warning : MINOR EDITED, ooc, gaje, boring, POV seorang tante-tante –digampar-

For Invantrum Valentine Challenge

--

**QUIET REUNION**

Sudah berkali-kali aku berpikir untuk meluruskan rambutku. Namun sejak kau mengatakan bahwa aku tampak lebih cantik dan eksotis dengan rambut yang panjang ikal tak beraturan ini, keinginanku untuk ke salon langsung hilang entah ke mana.

Aku selalu bertahan untuk memakai jaket hijau yang tebal itu. Memang terasa panas dan tidak modis, tapi itulah penanda bahwa aku adalah seorang jounin. Karena satu kalimat dukungan darimu, akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan jaket yang tidak modis tersebut dan mengenakan kimono ini sampai sekarang. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, apa bukannya karena lelaki, termasuk dirimu, menyukai perempuan dalam balutan busana minim begini ya? Hihi. Cinta memang bodoh.

Tahukah kamu, cat kuku ini selalu kupakai sejak kau memuji keindahan warnanya? Kurasa kau menyadarinya, karena tanganmu selalu menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seolah tidak ingin merusak kuku yang kupoles serapih mungkin ini. Juga karena kau cukup lama memandangi dan mengagumi jemariku sebelum mengecupnya setiap kali kita bertemu.

Setiap kata yang terucap darimu bagaikan sihir di telingaku, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa diatur olehmu. Aku merasa dibimbing olehmu. Entah itu pujian atau kritikan atau candaan atau kemarahan sekalipun, semuanya kau ucapkan untuk diriku. Demi kebaikanku. Semuanya terdengar indah dan menawan hati, membuatku terhanyut di dalam buaianmu.

Kau menghargai setiap pendapatku, setiap pemikiranku, setiap keluhanku. Kau tidak pernah merokok ketika sedang bersamaku sejak aku terbatuk oleh asap yang kau hembuskan. Aku bisa mencium bau tembakau yang bercampur wangi permen peppermint setiap kali kita mengobrol. Aku pun menghargai kepedulianmu terhadapku. Cintaku makin mendalam kepadamu.

Apakah kata 'romantis' bisa menggambarkan kita ketika berkencan? Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kita berjalan-jalan di sore hari. Kau menggandengku menuju jembatan kayu di pinggir desa. Sungai yang mengalir memantulkan kemilau merah matahari senja yang setengah terbenam. Kita saling berpandangan. Kupejamkan kedua mataku saat kau memintaku begitu. Apakah yang akan kau lakukan? Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang.

Hangat terasa melekat di bibirku. Lembut. Sedikit basah dan licin. Menari di permukaan bibirku. Rasa mentega. Aroma jagung bakar.

…Jagung bakar?

Kubuka mataku. Sebonggol jagung bakar oles mentega yang masih hangat menempel di bibirku. Kau memegangi jagung bakar tersebut sambil tertawa melihatku yang terdiam karena tingkahmu. Wajahku sudah semerah senja karena terlalu percaya diri merasa kamu akan menciumku.

Jauh dari kata 'romantis'. Begitulah menurutku. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian setelah acara makan jagung bakar kita itu. Ciuman pertama kita. Ciuman rasa jagung bakar tentunya. Hihi.

Berkat dirimu, aku jadi memiliki satu hobi. Aku merawat bunga yang kau berikan kepadaku. Pot-pot kecil berisi bunga pemberianmu berjejer di beranda jendela rumahku. Bunga-bunga yang mungil, namun kokoh saat diterpa angin, diguyur hujan deras, dan diselimuti terik panas. Aku pun ingin hubungan kita bisa sekokoh bunga pemberianmu tersebut. Aku menjadikannya sebagai symbol kita, tak apa kan?

Saat tim-mu akan pergi menjalankan misi, kau selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku, lalu mengecup keningku sebagai ucapan selamat jalan. Kau membelai rambutku sambil berkata agar jangan mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kau memang seorang jounin yang handal dan kuat. Kemampuan sebagai shinobi di atas rata-rata. Tapi kau tetaplah seorang manusia. Doaku selalu menyertaimu, mengharapkanmu kembali dalam keadaan selamat.

Saat tim-ku yang akan menjalankan misi, pelukanmu selalu menahan langkahku sebelum pergi. Aku bahagia kau juga mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa melaksanakan misi dengan baik dan segera kembali ke dalam pelukanmu. Hanya kau yang membuatku terus bertahan seberat apapun bahaya dari misi yang kujalani, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir saat kau memberikan cincin perjanjian. Melingkar di jari manisku. Mengikat kita menjadi satu. Esok harinya adalah hari yang tak mungkin bisa kulupakan. Hari yang selalu kita rayakan setiap tahun. Hari di mana kita menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Menjadi sebuah keluarga yang baru. Memulai hidup baru. Bersama.

Di pagi hari saat aku bangun dan membuka mata, kulihat dirimu di sampingku dalam satu selimut. Kita sarapan di satu meja makan yang kecil. Aku menyetrika pakaianmu. Kau menyiram bunga-bungaku. Kita keluar rumah untuk melatih shinobi-shinobi didikan kita, atau menuju kantor Hokage jika ada misi. Berat rasanya ketika tidak bisa bersama karena harus berkutat dengan tugas kita sebagai shinobi. Tapi aku yakin, kau selalu memikirkan aku, seperti aku selalu memikirkan dirimu. Karena perasaan itulah yang menjaga kita.

Belanja bahan makanan bersama. Tertawa bersama dan menangis bersama. Memperbaiki ledeng yang rusak bersama. Merawat bunga bersama. Memasak nasi bersama. Mendekorasi kamar bersama. Menikmati bulan purnama bersama. Pergi ke tempat-tempat menarik saat kita berlibur bersama.

Banyak hal yang kita lakukan bersama. Tak satupun yang berlalu begitu saja. Semua tersimpan rapat di dalam ingatanku Aku selalu mengingat setiap halus belaian tanganmu. Aku selalu mengingat setiap manis senyumanmu. Aku selalu mengingat lembut tatapanmu. Aku selalu mengingat setiap erat pelukanmu. Aku selalu mengingat setiap tutur katamu. Aku selalu mengingat setiap hembusan nafasmu ketika di sisiku.

Aku selalu mengingat semua tentang dirimu. Karena hanya kenangan-kenangan itulah yang membuat dirimu tetap hidup di dalam hatiku.

Dan sekarang, di tempat ini, di tempat peristirahatanmu yang terakhir dan selamanya, di depan pusaramu aku bersimpuh. Mengenang semua tentang dirimu. Mengenang semua tentang kita.

Saat setangkai bunga pemberianmu yang sedang kusiram terlepas jatuh tanpa sebab, kegelisahan menghinggapi pikiranku. Simbol cinta kita yang kokoh itu merapuh untuk sesaat. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kepalaku dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran. Aku tidak dapat tenang. Terus gelisah hingga seorang shinobi didikanmu dari klan Nara itu mengetuk pintu, memberikan kabar tentang dirimu.

Hatiku hancur. Berkeping-keping. Berhari-hari kulalui dengan tangisan dan ratapan. Penghiburan dari berbagai orang hanya lewat begitu saja di telingaku. Aku hidup dalam kemuraman sampai murid kesayanganmu itu berjanji akan menjagaku dan anak kita yang kukandung ini. Dia berkata itu adalah pesan terakhir darimu. Bahkan hingga menjelang akhir hayatmu pun, kau selalu memikirkanku. Betapa bodohnya aku jika hanya bermuram hati menangisi kepergianmu.

Bunga-bunga kecil pemberianmu belum juga layu walau aku belum menyiraminya selama masa dukaku. Bukankah aku sudah melambangkan bunga itu sebagai kita? Mengapa aku bisa selemah ini? Maafkan aku. Aku akan bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Akan kusambut hari esok walau tanpa dirimu di sampingku, karena dirimu ada di dalam hatiku.

Hari ini angin bertiup semilir, namun sangat dingin. Aku mengenakan mantel yang kaubelikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Sampai detik inipun kehangatannya belum berkurang. Musim salju belum berakhir. Butiran-butiran salju berjatuhan dengan perlahan, menutupi tulisan namamu yang terpahat pada batu nisan di hadapanku.

Sepertinya sudah cukup lama aku mengunjungimu hari ini. Cuaca semakin mendingin. Aku tidak ingin buah cinta kita yang ada di perutku ini jadi kedinginan. Kusudahi dulu ya. Jika esok hari cerah aku akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ke sini.

Maaf kalau aku bersikeras ke sini di hari ini walau cuaca kurang bersahabat. Itu semua karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Begitu sih kata orang-orang. Padahal tidak perlu mengistimewakan satu hari untuk saling menyayangi. Aku selalu menyayangimu, setiap hari, sejak dulu, hingga sekarang, esok, lusa, dan seterusnya.

Kuletakkan sebuket bunga amaranth di depan nisanmu. Aku berdiri dan bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku tersenyum. Aku sudah tidak sedih lagi. Masa dukaku sudah berlalu. Aku tahu kau tidak meninggalkan aku. Kau selalu hidup di dalam ingatan dan hatiku.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, Asuma"

**END**

--

Wew…

Begitulah curhatan panjang lebar gaje dari tante Kurenai di depan kuburan om Asuma –ditabok-  
Oya, baca juga fic valentine gaje saia yang lain, judulnya 'Troublesome Date'  
Trima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir  
jangan lupa kasi ripyu yaaa ^^

Dear noble readers, hepi palentin ne!  
Arigatobitobitobi XD


End file.
